


Joyful Heart! PreCure

by AnimeGirl169



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Disney Songs, F/M, Gen, Go Princess Precure never happened, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Jack is a werewolf now, Male Precure, Male-Female Romance, Monsters, Most characters are OCs, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Pretty Cure Fan Series, This is technically a crossover between Nightmare before Christmas and Precure, Vampires, but in plot only, crossover with other precure series from HaCha and before, few characters from Nightmare Before Christmas, from nightmare before christmas, halloween all year, male cures are a joke in-universe, precure seasons after 2015 are still canon unless stated otherwise, pretend that the 2015 precure series was this instead, until the joyful team arrives, vampires are evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirl169/pseuds/AnimeGirl169
Summary: After their defeat many centuries ago, the Vampire Kingdom, ruled by Queen Akeldama and King Orfeo, have remerged as a threat to the Joy Kingdom and the Halloween Kingdom.Queen Adelina and King Camillo of the Joy Kingdom immediately meet with Jack the werewolf, ruler of the Halloween Kingdom to discuss the threat and decide to awaken the legendary Precure warriors in order to save Earth and their homelands. A timid young fairy named Natsu is sent to Earth to find the warriors and meets Kiyoshi Hashimoto, a 14-years old boy who lives in a small town by the river and woods, Aokawa Town.When an enemy attacks, Kiyoshi gains the power to become  Cure Joy and defeat an evil monster known as a Kanashimono. Now Kiyoshi and Natsu must gather the remaining Pretty Cure Warriors and defeat the vampires in order to protect their homelands.





	Joyful Heart! PreCure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first story here on this site and I will probably post it on Fanfiction.net in the future. I love Go Princess but when I first outlined this series, it was still 2014 and I made this as the 2015 series.

 

There was a beautiful pond in the clearing of lush green land, the reflection of the beautiful sky and sun visible. A small blue jay landed in the pond, causing a light ripple in the water, it's cute little reflection visible as well.

 

The pond was located next to a rather dreary looking forest, one with no color and no life.

 

Beyond that forest however, was a completely different story. There was a kingdom in the distance, and it seemed to radiate happiness, joy, and courage.

 

The Joy Kingdom.

 

A kingdom of everlasting joy and happiness, with the sun appearing to be directly over the castle itself.

 

The blue jay left the small pond and flew towards the kingdom, where the citizens were full of pride and out and about in the streets of the market place.

 

Only this was no average shopping as usual, the streets were littered with balloons, banners, and vibrant colors. Delicacies and other delicious foods were placed on tables.

 

It was a celebration. There was music and dancing.

 

However the people headed towards the entrance of the castle where horns blew.

 

Knights guarded the area and blew on the horns.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention?" a knight shouted out," The king and Queen will be out shortly!"

 

The people clapped. Yes, this was definitely a celebration.

 

And soon, the time had come. Two adults stood in the balcony of the castle, facing the people.

 

A beautiful blonde woman with blue eyes and besides her, a handsome man with blue eyes and dark brown hair.

 

The attire they both wore was one of royalty, of the highest power.

 

"And here I am proud to welcome the rulers of our lovely kingdom, the Joy Kingdom, Queen Adelina and King Camillo!"

 

The crowd roared with cheers and applause.

 

"Everyone, thank you all for coming. As you all know, we are celebrating centuries of peace from warfare involving our kingdom. We have avoided any unnecessary warfare from many enemies, especially from the Vampire Kingdom! However we certainly must not forget to thank the legendary Pretty Cure Warriors, who helped us to defeat the vampires those many centuries ago! So let us all have a round of applause for the legendary Precure Warriors!" spoke Adelina with grace and elegance.

 

And the crowd did, cheered and clapped, grateful for their rulers, grateful for their kingdom, and grateful for never ending peace.

 

 **(Opening Theme Song)**

 

After the speech, the exquisite celebration began, full of laughter, dancing, and music.

 

Initially, Adelina and Camillo were part of the celebration, dancing and laughing along with their people, but after a while, they retreated to the coziness of their palace.

 

They settled in a perfect room, enjoying tea and biscuits.

 

“That was quite a lovely speech darling,” said Camillo to his wife, taking a sip from his tea.

 

But she responded with a different tone... a worrisome tone.

 

“...This isn’t right.”

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

“For the past three days, I have had nightmares, about those vampires, plotting to restart another coupe in order to take over our world,” Adelina suddenly said, a bit frantic.

 

Camillo looked at her incredulously.

 

“Dear... are you sure you are feeling alright? What-“

 

“This is not a joke!” She stood up firmly,” I knew you would never believe me! That’s why I never told you about the nightmares. But I cannot shake this feeling any longer! The Vampire Kingdom is planning an attack!”

 

Camillo stood up and there was a moment of silence. Quite frankly, he had no idea how to react to his wife’s sudden outburst and claim.

 

After a moment, Camillo put a hand on his wife’s shoulder, “Dear-“

 

Horns blew from outside, only this time, it was a dreadful blow, a blow of warning, a blow of death.

 

“What?” Camillo said looking outside.

 

“Help! Help! Two Knights have been bitten! They have been bitten! Help!”

 

The crowd below descended into panic.

 

Immediately, Adelina and Camillo raced outside to see quite a scene.

 

Two Knights, very clearly unconscious, and likely to never awake again, were being carried by two other Knights.

 

The unconscious Knights both had fang marks on their necks and once they were laid down, they looked very clearly ghastly, as if all of their blood have been drained from their bodies.

 

Adelina nearly fainted and was caught by two Knights to prevent her from falling while Camillo approached the scene.

 

“T-this... this can’t be,” he said.

 

A Knight approached Adelina and handed her a single letter.

 

“This letter was found with the corpses,” the knight said. Adelina shakily grasped the letter, unfolded it, and read.

 

...

 

...

 

“V-vampires...”

 

 **(Title Catch)**

 

“What is going on? The vampires-“ Camillo began once he and his wife returned to their room. Camillo clutched the letter in his hand.

 

It was a letter of the declaration of war.

 

“I knew it...” Adelina was by the window, too shocked to do anything.

 

“... We shall declare war back-“

 

“No!”

 

“What?”

 

“These people... they’ve been proud to have avoided conflict for all these years... and for us to declare war on the anniversary of this-“ Adelina walked up to him.

 

Camillo looked unsure.

 

“Then what shall we do? The Halloween Kingdom can surely handle this by themselves then? After all, they have handled the wars for us in the past,” he finally said after a moment’s pause.

 

“I can’t allow that either. They have done so much for us. And besides... the last time we had conflict with vampires, it was the legendary Pretty Cure Warriors who took down him... Vlad the Impaler.”

 

“Precure? Surely... they can’t possibly be needed now,” Camillo looked at his wife, baffled.

 

“No, I’m serious. The Vampire Kingdom is ruled by dictators, too powerful for even our greatest soldiers to defeat. Not even the most powerful monsters in the Halloween Kingdom could defeat them either. That’s why we need them, the legendary Pretty Cure Warriors,” Adelina looked out the window, the sun was slowly lowering.

 

Camillo couldn’t say anything at the moment. He looked down.

 

“... can they be guys?”

 

“Dear?!”

 

“What? The last time we had male Precures was literally more than a thousand years ago! And that was the ONLY time we ever had male Precures!”

 

“Destiny decides the gender of the warriors, not us. Destiny chose female warriors after the failure of the first male Pretty Cure warriors, it is unlikely we’ll EVER have male Pretty Cures again,” Adelina explained to him.

 

She had a vein of annoyance as Camillo looked like a child ready to pout upon hearing the truth.

 

“Don’t act like a child dear! If the Precures are to awaken, they will be girls as they have always been! Now then,” Adelina, who had her hands on her hips, looked towards the door,” We shall leave now, accompanied by two knights, to the Halloween Kingdom, and warn them about the declaration of war.”

 

Camillo gasped.

 

“I’ll go! You needn’t-“

 

“Don’t worry about me. Are you still bitter over Jack?”

 

Camillo flinched.

 

“That werewolf cannot be trusted dear! You know that.”

 

“He’s a hopeless suitor dear. That is all, let’s go,” Adelina opened the door. Camillo sighed and stood next to her.

 

“Fine then. I shall call our best Knights.”

 

* * *

 

 

The dreary forest, it was rather dim with a colorless grass and trees devoid of leaves.

 

The forest itself appeared to be devoid of life.

 

In a clearing, several trees made a circle. Each tree in that circle had what appeared to be a wooden door, each carved with a different image.

 

Adelina, Camillo, and two Knights that accompanied them were in front of one with a Halloween pumpkin carved into the door.

 

“Do we really have to?” a knight muttered unpleased.

 

“Jack is waiting for us, let’s go,” said Adelina as she walked towards the tree.

 

“This will be real quick, we’re telling them about the vampires and then getting out of there. I don’t want that Jack making a move on you!” Camillo warned her.

 

Adelina smiled,” You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

 

The other knight put his hand on the door.

 

“Now then, let’s go,” said Adelina looking at the tree.

 

They agreed in silence. The door was open.

 

It was nothing but blackness.

 

Until you got in.

 

 **[SHADOW]**  
Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

 

 **[SIAMESE SHADOW]**  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our land of Halloween

 

 **[PUMPKIN PATCH CHORUS]**  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

 

 **[GHOSTS]**  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our land, everybody scream  
In this land of Halloween

 

 **[CREATURE UNDER THE BED]**  
I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

 

 **[MAN UNDER THE STAIRS]**  
I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

 

 **[CORPSE CHORUS]**  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween

 

 **[Mummies]**  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this land we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

 

 **[MAYOR]**  
In this land, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

 

 **[CORPSE CHORUS]**  
Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

 

 **[HARLEQUIN DEMON, WEREWOLF & MELTING MAN]**  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

 

 **[WEREWOLF]**  
Aren't you scared?

 

 **[WITCHES]**  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

 

 **[HANGING TREE]**  
Everybody scream, everbody scream

 

 **[HANGED MEN]**  
In our land of Halloween!

 

 **[CLOWN]**  
I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

 

 **[SECOND GHOUL]**  
I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

 

 **[OOGIE BOOGIE SHADOW]**  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

 

 **[CORPSE CHORUS]**  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

 

 **[CHILD CORPSE TRIO]**  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

 

 **[PARENT CORPSES]**  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our land of Halloween

 

 **[CORPSE CHORUS]**  
In this land

 

 **[MAYOR]**  
Don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

 

 **[CORPSE CHORUS]**  
Werewolf Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

 

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!

 

 **[EVERYONE]**  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

 

 **[CORPSE CHILD TRIO]**  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

 

 **[EVERYONE]**  
La la la la-la la [Repeat]

 

Everyone in the area clapped at the splendid performance they witnessed.

 

Even Camillo dully clapped.

 

Jack jumped down from his pedestal upon seeing Adelina and immediately attempted to court her.

 

"Why if it isn't Adelina? Long time no see huh," said Jack lovingly.

 

Adelina smiled," Oh Jack. Must you do this every time?"

 

"Excuse me," Camillo butted in and glared at Jack," Now's not the time you fool. We are here for something much more serious."

 

"Oh... it's Camillo too," Jack sighed, less pleased now, which angered Camillo.

 

"Anyways, we have news. The Vampire Kingdom is threatening war," Adelina got straight to the point.

 

Within a few minutes, Jack ushered Adelina, Camillo, and the two Knights to the dark castle which he ruled from.

 

The hallway they were in was only lighted up by a few candles.

 

"This is unacceptable. I thought we taught those vampires a lesson," Jack scowled as he muttered something else under his breath. They reached a strange room. It was huge and almost appeared to be a cathedral of some sort.

 

"Nice," one of the Knights said.

 

"We had to tell you, we have no choice but to declare war back," Adelina said with her arms folded.

 

She and Camillo turned to leave.

 

"... no. Don't leave yet," Jack muttered, his eyes shadowed under the darkness.

 

"Jack?"

 

"The vampires are formidable enemies. Surely... we would need to call forth the Pretty Cure Warriors of this generation to help us to defeat them, right?" Jack faced them and they did as well.

 

"Obviously yes. But how-" Camillo said.

 

Jack then went towards a box at the far end of the room, a chest.

 

"What is in there, Jack?" Camillo asked suspicious.

 

"Three days ago, the witches found these four trinkets outside of the kingdom. I don't know where they came from," Jack took the four items out of the chest.

 

"Three days ago?" Adelina gasped.

 

"You started having those nightmares three days ago," Camillo also made the same realization.

 

Jack walked up to the two adults. There were four very small trinkets in his hand. All of them were stone carvings of four objects. One was a sword. One was a staff. One was a chain. And the last was a bow.

 

"What are those?" Adelina asked in awe.

 

"I am inclined to believe these very items are the weapons to the soon-to-be Pretty Cure Warriors," Jack noted.

 

"Precure? So it is their time," said Adelina seriously.

 

"That means someone has to go to Earth and find them right?" a knight asked warily.

 

"Precisely. All Pretty Cure Warriors reside on Earth," Jack noted.

 

"But who will go?" Camillo asked.

 

"Us of course!!"

 

The adults turned and saw three monster children by the door. One was a mummy, one was a corpse, and the last was a winged demon like creature.

 

The two Knights freaked out while Jack let out a sigh.

 

"How did you three get in here?"

 

"We followed you, duh."

 

"Jack, who are they?" Adelina asked.

 

"Mummy Boy, Corpse Kid, and Winged Demon. Also known as Ethan, Brian, and Tommy. They are trained along with other young monsters to serve as advisors to the Pretty Cure Warriors should the time come for their arrival," explained Jack.

 

"These monsters are?"

 

"And where is Natsu? Don't tell me you've been bullying him again!" Jack snapped. The three monsters flinched.

 

"W-well he was asking for it! That brat is always making fun of US for being stupid!" Mummy Boy yelled out frantically. Corpse Kid and Winged Demon nodded in unison, in agreement.

 

Jack sighed rather annoyed while the poor two Knights still didn't know how to react to this situation.

 

"Besides that, Jack-sama! Allow the three of us to find the legendary Pretty Cure Warriors!" Mummy Boy said in a serious tone. The three monsters bowed down to Jack.

 

"...you three?"

 

"That's right. We have been waiting to prove our usefulness to you! We have studied everything about the Precure Warriors!" Winged Demon looked up.

 

Jack and the adults were stunned and silent.

 

Adelina suddenly spoke up, walking towards the three monsters.

 

"If you three have studied as you said, tell me, when searching for the Legendary Pretty Cure Warriors, what exactly are you searching for?"

 

"..." they said nothing, stunned as well.

 

"Well-"

 

Mummy Boy and Corpse Kid exchanged glances nervously while Winged Demon opened his mouth to say something, but no words could form in his mouth.

 

Jack, having had enough of the foolishness, was about to dismiss the three when a new voice was heard.

 

"To find the legendary Pretty Cure Warriors, we need to find four girls who are fearless, pure of heart, ready to save our world, and most importantly, are able to resonate with the the Joyful Heart Stones that take the form of the the weapons of Pretty Cure, ~natsu. Only then, can the legendary Pretty Cure be awakened ~natsu."

 

Everyone turned to see a small tanuki like fairy by the entrance.

 

He was blushing furiously in embarrassment.

 

"Natsu?!" Mummy Boy yelled out.

 

"Natsu?" one of the two Knights inquired.

 

"I-I'm sorry! S-she asked!"

 

Jack smiled slightly," I see. Natsu has been doing his homework, not you three," he looked at the other three," Perhaps he is right about you three being stupid."

 

"EH??"

 

Natsu remained silent.

 

"Natsu-kun, perhaps you were the one meant to bring together the four Pretty Cure Warriors," Adelina suggested.

 

"Eh?"

 

"What?" Camillo gasped.

 

"Natsu?!" Mummy Boy, Corpse Kid, and Winged Demon yelled out in unison.

 

Natsu looked terrified," I-I cannot possibly ~natsu! I'm so weak and a crybaby ~natsu!"

 

Jack bent down to him," Are you really weak Natsu? You have proven yourself time and time before to have great knowledge of the Pretty Cure Warriors, and our enemies. I believe you are the one," he held out the four Joyful Heart Stones.

 

"These are-" Natsu said, shocked.

 

"What is going on?" the Knights inquired.

 

"I guess it really is the time to find the Pretty Cure Warriors," Camillo said.

 

"It is," Adelina smiled warmly.

* * *

 

Aokawa Town. A town by a river and a forest located deep within the mountains of Japan.

 

It was very chilly in the air, as it was barely February, frost visible on some of the leaves of the trees located in the forest.

 

This town, known for their love of Halloween and all things spooky, was as vibrant as ever on this February morning.

 

Students of middle school aged were making their way towards Aokawa Middle School.

 

"Good morning, Hashimoto-kun," a man who was watering his grass on his lawn waved happily to a boy in uniform, who was just leaving his house which was next door to the man's.

 

"Good morning, Fujikawa-kun," the boy nodded to the man and was on his way.

 

He was a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes, with a cheerful and friendly personality.

 

A girl left her house, a girl with light green hair and dark green eyes. She was leaving the gate of her house and saw the boy ahead of her. She smiled.

 

The girl immediately caught up to the boy.

 

"Kiyoshi, you're showing up to the library after school right?"

 

"Oh, Ayako, good morning," Kiyoshi straight up ignored her question just now.

 

"Yeah yeah, but about the library! We're study partners, aren't we?" Ayako repeated, a bit more firm.

 

"I-I said that, didn't I?" A sweat tear rolled down his head," I'm sorry, Ayako. Can it be tomorrow? I promised Katashi I'd hang out with him after school today," Kiyoshi walked on ahead.

 

"..." Ayako bit her lips, not impressed.

 

"What has he done for you?"

 

"Huh?"

 

In a nearby bush, Natsu suddenly popped his head out, covered in leaves.

 

"This was hard ~natsu," he muttered.

 

_\--Flashback--_

 

_Natsu, at the circle of trees in the forest clearing, was staring at a tree that had a carving of the planet Earth on it._

 

_He gulped._

 

_\--End of Flashback--_

 

 _'I can't believe Jack-sama trusts me,'_ Natsu thought.

 

He then looked up as he saw Kiyoshi and Ayako walk by. He specifically paid attention to Ayako.

 

 _'A girl!'_ Natsu thought determinedly.

 

He then saw Ayako wave to Kiyoshi before walking on ahead.

 

Once she was out of sight, Kiyoshi sighed, as if out of relief.

 

Natsu was upset. He missed his opportunity.

 

"WHY?" He accidentally flew up, making himself known to Kiyoshi.

 

"Eh?" Kiyoshi gasped.

 

Natsu inmediately gasped upon seeing Kiyoshi and fell on the ground.

 

"It-it was flying?" Kiyoshi could only say in shock, although he didn’t hear the words that came out of Natsu’s mouth.

 

He walked up to the tanuki like creature. Natsu was terrified for a brief moment, but he slowly looked to see that Ayako was long gone.

 

 _‘I-I missed my chance...’_ Natsu thought. He then proceeded to glare at Kiyoshi, who finally spoke.

 

“A tanuki huh,” he tried to pet Natsu, but the fairy nearly bit his hand instead.

 

“Huh-“

 

And Natsu was gone.

 

Kiyoshi was confused for a moment, but then smiled before walking off.

 

“That jerk ~natsu! I could have-“ Natsu was scowling from the bush when a yellow pocket bag he had on him suddenly glowed.

 

“What?” Carefully, Natsu opened the bag and took out the Joyful Heart Sword that was glowing.

 

“It’s reacting...”

 

But to who?

 

Natsu looked out from behind the bush. Kiyoshi was still visible in the distance.

 

The Joyful Heart Stone glowed even more once it was facing his direction.

 

Natsu’s eyes immediately widened.

 

This couldn’t be.

 

“Why ~natsu? That’s a boy... boys cannot be Pretty Cure ~natsu,” he stammered.

 

Then he remembered. During one of his classes, when Jack told them-

 

_—Flashback—_

 

_“Whenever Legendary Pretty Cure Warriors are chosen, destiny decided their gender. However... the first male Pretty Cures that were chosen a thousand years ago failed to save Earth back then, the Halloween Kingdom had to intervene or else Earth would have been overtaken. Ever since then, destiny has always made Pretty Cure Warriors female. But should destiny decide to give men a chance once more, we might see male Pretty Cures in our future... one day.”_

 

_Natsu watched with amazement as Jack spoke._

 

_—end of Flashback—_

 

“...that’s it ~natsu... destiny is giving that boy a chance to be a Pretty Cure...”

 

Quietly and silently, the young tanuki proceeded to follow Kiyoshi to school.

 

* * *

 

 

The school bell rang and the students of Aokawa Middle School settled down into their classrooms and seats.

 

Kiyoshi’s class awaited the arrival of their teacher.

 

Natsu watched Kiyoshi’s actions from the window, careful not to attract attention.

 

“So this is a school for humans ~natsu,” he muttered to himself.

 

Kiyoshi used his pencil to tap at a boy sitting in front of him, who had dark brownish hair and gold eyes.

 

“Katashi, after school right?” Kiyoshi whispered.

 

“Hm... that’s right,” the other boy merely muttered.

 

Ayako, who sat next to Kiyoshi, gave out a sigh as she laid her head on one hand.

 

“I definitely do not understand their friendship,” she muttered.

 

Natsu, with being a fairy and all, just so happened to hear this from outside.

 

_‘What is that girl’s problem?’_

 

“What’s wrong, Katashi, you’ve been in the slumps for the past few days,” Kiyoshi noted to his friend.

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Nothing?” sitting in the seats up front was a blonde boy with blue eyes, twirling a rose in his hand,” someone like you does nothing but scowl and glare at other people for nothing?”

 

The other boy definitely did not take lightly to his comment.

 

The teacher then entered the classroom.

 

“Alright settle down now, let’s take attendance,” the elderly teacher looked at his clipboard.

 

 _‘Why are humans so weird? I don’t understand...’_ Natsu was interrupted from his thoughts when the Joyful Heart Sword glowed again.

 

It was definitely glowing because of Kiyoshi.

 

Natsu looked at him from outside.

 

Kiyoshi once again tapped Katashi’s shoulder with the pencil.

 

“I wouldn’t ditch you, you know. If that’s what you’re thinking. Don’t hate Miyazaki-san please. What she said last week, she didn’t mean it.”

 

Katashi didn’t respond.

 

Ayako looked away, having heard Kiyoshi.

 

“Miyazaki-san, I told you-“ a girl tried to tell Ayako.

 

“Shut up!”

 

* * *

 

 

The forest that was located right outside of the town, it had a clearing in which there was a circle of trees.

 

A carving door of one of the trees suddenly flew open.

 

The nearby squirrels on the other trees scurried away quickly as dark energy suddenly filled the forest.

 

Bats suddenly flew towards Aokawa Town as black boots walked until they had left the forest and stood at the edge of the hill.

 

“So this is the human world? A town of peasants I see... oh well...”

 

**(Eye catch #1)**

 

**(Eye Catch #2)**

 

Natsu was getting increasingly tired as he followed Kiyoshi and Katashi downtown, while trying to remain hidden from public view.

 

“You want ice cream right?” Kiyoshi told Katashi cheerfully, which immediately made him embarrassed.

 

“Ice cream ~natsu?” Natsu wondered quietly.

 

The two boys arrived at an ice cream truck, Williams’ Ice Cream.

 

“Hashimoto-kun! Fukushima-kun! Welcome back! Here for some ice cream?” a middle-aged man who appeared to run the truck told the boys cheerfully.

 

“Good day Jared! The usual!” Kiyoshi said happily, but Katashi remained gloomy and unhappy.

 

They soon received their ice creams and sat at a table.

 

Kiyoshi was happily chatting on and on about his day and other things. Katashi, while kind of engaged, rarely cracked a smile.

 

“What is that boy’s problem, his friend is trying to make him happy ~natsu...” Natsu muttered to himself.

 

“...hey Kiyoshi... do you ever feel like I’m being an annoyance?” Katashi words were barely audible.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Last week, Miyazaki-san, Bernardino-kun, and the other ones...”

 

Kiyoshi sighed,” Don’t listen to them. Ayako just doesn’t know you well. And Roberto, well...” he kind of trailed off.

 

“But you’ve been friends with her before me. She told me...”

 

“...”

 

_—Flashback—_

 

_“Hey, Fukushima, ever since Kiyoshi started to hang out with you, he’s completely ignored me! Why?! You antisocial freak!!! You’re dragging him down!!”_

 

_“What a wretch you are...” the blonde boy with blue eyes, Roberto, muttered._

 

_—End of Flashback—_

 

 _‘That can’t be... there’s no way...’_ Kiyoshi could only think, not talk.

 

“I didn’t want to tell you...” Katashi muttered.

 

Natsu himself was intrigued.

 

Katashi suddenly got up and started to walk away,” I’m sorry.”

 

“W-“ Kiyoshi mouthed, but he was gone.

 

He also left the table and tried to follow Katashi, but to no avail.

 

Ayako and her friends were at a nearby clothing store and saw Kiyoshi trying to chase after Katashi.

 

“It’s for the better, right Ayako?” one of the girls smiled maliciously.

 

Ayako looked fearful... and guilty,” I didn’t want this... I only yelled at him because... you told me to!!”

 

Natsu, who heard, widened his eyes.

 

Kiyoshi made it to the same place where he met Natsu earlier.

 

“Why? Why? Why would Ayako say that? That’s horrible...”

 

“It’s also horrible that you didn’t realize this sooner ~natsu!”

 

Kiyoshi jumped in surprise. He turned and saw Natsu in midair.

 

“T-the tanuki is flying... and talking... what is going on?”

 

“That doesn’t matter now ~natsu? Besides, you’re supposed to have realized your friend’s sorrow beforehand, at this rate, something bad can happen with his negative aura ~natsu. Why haven’t you realized the way others in your school have treated him ~natsu?!” Natsu was quite angry, shocking Kiyoshi.

 

“Well that... I knew he was being bullied, but he insisted I didn’t need to- wait why am I talking to a talking tanuki that flies?!” Kiyoshi then grabbed Natsu without warning, inspecting him.

 

“Let me go ~natsu! I’m not a tanuki ~natsu! I’m a fairy! A fairy from the Halloween Kingdom ~NATSU!!!”

 

...

 

The birds flew away from the tree. A bat flew by, eying them.

 

“A What?”

 

“Fairy!! I am Natsu of the Halloween Kingdom ~natsu! The Vampire Empire will soon invade our world and yours as well! The Legendary Pretty Cure Warriors must be awakened to save our worlds! You, boy! Kiyoshi Hashimoto, was it ~natsu?”

 

“Y-yes... I don’t know if I should believe you or not though... but you are talking and flying...” a sweat tear rolled down Kiyoshi’shead again.

 

“Honestly-oh!”

 

They gasped as the Joyful Heart Stone Sword glowed again.

 

“What is that? A stone carving...”

 

“Joy Sword! The last Pretty Cure Warriors were the Glorious Heart Pretty Cure who rescued America, Egypt, and Britain from mummies a couple centuries ago ~ natsu. Their weapons were the Glorious Stones! But for this generation, it is the Joyful Stone that Jack-sama found ~natsu. Boys have never been chosen to become Pretty Cure Warriors, but it is reacting to you now. Destiny is giving you a chance to save us from the vampires and save all of our worlds ~natsu! Isn’t that great ~natsu?”

 

Kiyoshi simply said nothing.

 

Was this real life?

 

“But... you need a pure heart, until you apologize and reconcile with Fukushima-kun, you might not become a Pretty Cure ~natsu! The Vampires will likely come to this town any day now ~natsu! The portals that connect our worlds, one is here in the forest of this very town ~natsu!”

 

“...huh?” Kiyoshi was baffled.

 

Natsu stared at him determinedly. Kiyoshi let him go and stood up.

 

“I’m sorry. I just don’t understand... what exactly is a Pretty Cure? Vampires? Mummies? They can’t be real. But it is true I have to find Katashi. And then... confront Ayako,” Kiyoshi turned to leave.

 

“She didn’t want to ~natsu.”

 

“...”

 

“I heard from her and her friends. They made her say horrible things to Fukushima-kun...”

 

Kiyoshi looked at him surprised. He then notice that the sword Stone was still glowing.

 

“I was going to say there’s no way you’re a Pretty Cure ~natsu. But the Joyful Stone says otherwise. Fine then, you don’t believe me ~natsu. But this stone says you are pure of heart, you are willing to save Earth... But ~natsu...”

 

* * *

 

 

Katashi arrived at an empty park, perhaps due to the chilly breeze.

 

He looked at the frost on some picnic benches.

 

“Why? I hold my only friend back... Everyone is right, I’m... I’m useless,” he was frustrated and... full of sorrow.

 

A bat suddenly flew by. Katashi watched the bat fly off.

 

Suddenly, dark energy filled the park.

 

It seemed to only contribute to Katashi’s distress.

 

“That’s right... it’s better if I stay away from Kiyoshi to help him...”

 

“If that’s how you feel...”

 

Katashi saw someone from the mist.

 

“W-who’s there?”

 

It was a boy with dark blue hair and red eyes, wearing a highly suspicious outfit, a vampire outfit.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“You’re full of sorrow. You’re sorrowful because you can’t be useful to your friend, isn’t that right?” he smiled evilly at Katashi.

 

At that point, Katashi saw fangs from his the boy’s mouth and immediately panicked.

 

Suddenly, a dark hand from the mist shot into his chest.

 

It then pulled out what appeared to be dark energy.

 

Katashi immediately fell onto the ground unconscious, seemingly trapped in a box made out of dark energy.

 

“How pathetic humans are...” sneered the blue-haired boy as the dark energy from Katashi suddenly started to change.

 

“To fill the world in never ending sorrow, rise, Kanashimono!”

 

The dark energy clumped together and formed a sludge monster with red eyes, that grew over 10 feet tall.

 

“Kana-shi!!!”

 

Kiyoshi was just arriving at the park when he saw the scene.

 

Natsu was behind him and gasped.

 

“T-that is-“ Natsu gulped.

 

“W-what is that?” Kiyoshi gulped. He then saw Katashi unconscious in the box.

 

“K-katashi...”

 

“Oh?”

 

Kiyoshi saw the other boy appear from behind the monster.

 

“What the-“ he saw his fangs.

 

“T-that boy is a vampire ~natsu! Vampire!” Natsu cried out in shock.

 

“Vampire?!”

 

“I’m waiting for the first Pretty Cure to show up and fight... but I guess she hasn’t been found yet. What a shame,” sighed the vampire, not really paying them any attention.

 

“She?”

 

“Kiyoshi is a boy! And he’s a Pretty Cure ~natsu!” Natsu yelled out determinedly.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“No I’m not! And besides,” Kiyoshi glared at the Vampire straight on,” What did you do to Katashi?!”

 

The Vampire looked towards Katashi,” Him? I used his sorrow energy to create a Kanashimono. Some friend you are if you never considered his feelings of loneliness and the fear of you leaving him. They can destroy this town if they really wanted to. Isn’t that interesting?”

 

He gave Kiyoshi a wicked smile, which ticked him off.

 

“I-I don’t understand... who do you think you are? To do such a horrible thing? You...”

 

The Kanashimono suddenly hit the ground, which caused it to shake and Kiyoshi and Natsu fell over, towards Katashi.

 

Kiyoshi tried to sit up in pain and heard the vampire’s laugh,

 

“Be a good human and stay there. It’s time to end this town and move on to the rest of the world, bye,” the vampire remarked and jumped away. The Kanashimono followed.

 

“This can’t be ~natsu! You! Vampire!” Natsu flew up and chased the vampire, leaving behind the bag with the Joyful Heart Stones.

 

The Vampire didn’t even turn around and raised his hand, smacking Natsu full force in the face.

 

“You! Who are you? If you really are a vampire!” Kiyoshi bravely said.

 

“My name is Emilio, First Prince and the heir to the throne of the Vampire Kingdom,” he gave him a cold look.

 

“Prince?!”

 

“EHHHH!??!! THIS VAMPIRE IS THE PRINCE OF THE VAMPIRE KINGDOM???? No way...” Natsu was bewildered. He then flew away as far as he could from Emilio.

 

“A Prince?”

 

Emilio then noticed the four Joyful Stones on the ground next to Kiyoshi.

 

“The Weapons of the Pretty Cure Warriors? If I get them, the Pretty Cures won’t revive, perfect! Kanashimono!”

 

“Kana-shi!” the Kanashimono stretched it’s hand and it shot towards the bag.

 

“NOOO!” Natsu tried to shield the bag.

 

_‘For this to happen... for my friend to be in despair this entire time and I didn’t realize. This is my fault... but I can only do so much now...’_

 

“You’re right... I made him feel that way... but for you to take advantage of this... I won’t allow you!!!”

 

Suddenly, the Joyful Heart Stone Sword glowed brightly, causing the arm of the Kanashimono to melt.

 

Kiyoshi, Emilio, and Natsu gasped in shock.

 

The Joyful Heart Stone Sword glowed and turned green. At the same time, a pumpkin pact materialized in the air. Both items landed in Kiyoshi’s hands.

 

“W-what?” Kiyoshi gasped, staring at the items in his hand.

 

“This can’t be...” scowled Emilio.

 

“IT’S TRUE! The Pumpkin Pact!! The first legendary Pretty Cure Warrior has been found ~natsu!” Natsu cheered.

 

Kiyoshi was still stunned.

 

Emilio gritted his teeth in rage.

 

“Precure? No way...”

 

“Kiyoshi! Use the Joyful Heart Sword with the Pumpkin Pact! You’ll be able to transform into a Pretty Cure!!” Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

 

Kiyoshi was shocked and confused. But he looked at Katashi.

 

“I have to save my best friend, this is my doing after all, I-“ Kiyoshi started.

 

“Best friend?” Emilio was very pissed now, “You’re the reason why he’s in despair, and you call yourself his best friend... YOU PATHETIC CHILD!!!”

 

The Kanashimono suddenly swallowed and let out an energy beam at Kiyoshi and Natsu.

 

“KIYOSHI!!!” Natsu screamed.

 

Kiyoshi finally realized what he had to do.

 

**(Transformation Sequence)**

 

“Precure! Heart Up!!”

 

The Joyful Heart Stone was inserted into the Pumpkin Pact.

 

“Rise and rise with a heart full of joy, Cure Joy!”

 

**(End of Transformation Sequence)**

 

He resembled something similar to Robin Hood.

 

“What?!” gasped Emilio in utter shock.

 

“Cure Joy...” Natsu said amazed.

 

“... eh?” Kiyoshi, now Cure Joy, freaked out when he saw himself,” What just happened? Hey, Natsu!!!”

 

“You’re a Pretty Cure Warrior now!! You have to defeat the Kanashimono ~natsu!” Natsu said.

 

“D-defeat that thing?” Joy looked at the monster shakily.

 

“You brat! Kanashimono!” yelled Emilio. He jumped on a tree as the Kanshimono slithered towards Joy fast... very fast.

 

“EHHHH?” Joy screamed in shock. Out of instinct, he put his hands out as it approached.

 

The second it made contact with his hands, the Kanashimono was thrown back, hard.

 

“... what?”

 

“Fight ~natsu!!” Natsu gelled.

 

“I-I just punched it!” Joy looked at his hands in shock.

 

“Kana~shiiiiiii!” the Kanashimono shot an energy beam at Joy. He gasped.

 

He remembered the Stone. He opened the Pumpkin Pact and got out the Sword Stone. It glowed and then transformed into a real sword.

 

Kiyoshi jumped up and sliced down the energy beam with the sword.

 

“Amazing!!” Natsu said.

 

“A male Precure? That can’t be. Male Pretty Cures are impossible... so why?” Emilio muttered.

 

“It’s not impossible, if I am one! I think...” Joy said to him, trying to sound brave.

 

“You pathetic child,” scowled Emilio.

 

“Child? We’re the same age aren’t we...” Joy had now realized Emilio looked 14 like him.

 

“Humans age differently than vampires. Maybe in human years we’re the same, but I’ve been around for 80 years now!” Emilio said.

 

“80 years?”

 

“Kana-shi!” the Kanashimono charged at Joy. He jumped up and then cut off the other arm of the monster with his sword.

 

“The Joy Sword is amazing ~natsu!” Natsu said as Joy landed next to him.

 

“Joy Sword?” Joy looked at the fairy curiously when he then felt the aura of the Kanashimono.

 

Sadness. Anger. Hatred. Sorrow.

 

“sorrow? Katashi has been full of sorrow this entire time? He actually thought he was a bother to me?”

 

It hurt him. How did he not realize the entire time.

 

“Kanashimonos are born of sorrow... that boy has been in distress the entire time ~natsu. You have to save him ~natsu!” Natsu said determinedly.

 

“... you’re right,” Joy looked at the Kanashimono.

 

“Foolish human!” snapped Emilio.

 

“Kana-shi!!” the arms of the Kanashimono grew back and both sprung right towards Joy.

 

Natsu gasped in horror while Emilio smirked maliciously.

 

“Not so fast!” Joy lowered his sword, slicing off the arms once again.

 

He then punctured the Kanashimono directly in it’s chest with the Joy Sword.

 

There was a spark of light and it was thrown back against the tree.

 

“My Kanashimono!” Emilio ran towards the monster. He gasped when he saw a light glowing inside the Kanashimono.

 

Joy nodded, seeing his chance.

 

“Joy is Strength! Joy is Love! Precure! Joyful Heart Beam!!”

 

Pure energy materialized above Cure Joy. It then shot at the Kanashimono.

 

“Hoooope...” the Kanashimono closed it’s eyes and then disappeared into light.

 

The dark mist was gone and Katashi was no longer sealed in a box. Glitter rained down in the park.

 

Joy fell down in exhaustion, quite dumbfounded.

 

Emilio was very pissed.

 

“How can, I, a noble, a Prince, lose to a human peasant? How unbefitting of me!” Emilio glared daggers at Joy,” Cure Joy. This isn’t the end!”

 

Emilio then jumped (literally jumped several feet in the air) away towards the forest, and was soon out of sight.

 

“I... did it...” Joy said. Before he knew it, he was de transformed, back into Kiyoshi. The Pumpkin Pact and Joyful Heart Sword (now a Stone again), were in front of him.

 

“You did it! And so did I ~natsu! I found the first Pretty Cure Warrior, Cure Joy!!! I can’t wait to tell Jack-sama! Those brats who bullied me will be choking on their words now ~natsu! Muahaha-“

 

Kiyoshi didn’t hear what Natsu said after he saw Katashi waking up.

 

“Katashi!!” Kiyoshi ran to Katashi while Natsu hid behind a tree.

 

“K-Kiyoshi?” Katashi said confused, sitting up,” What just happened?”

 

“... I’m sorry Katashi, but you are not dragging me down. You’re my best friend!” Kiyoshi said.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize how sad and worried you were all this time. But I would never abandon you! Ayako and Roberto are wrong about you! You’re my friend! You aren’t pulling me back!”

 

Natsu smiled warmly.

 

“Kiyoshi... I-“ tears formed in Katashi’s eyes. He then stood up and hugged (bro hug XD) Kiyoshi.

 

“I’m sorry for worrying you too! You’re right! We’re best friends!”

 

“Katashi,” smiled Kiyoshi.

 

Natsu sighed,” I guess humans aren’t so weird after all ~natsu.”

 

But what all of them failed to notice was a bat staring down Kiyoshi from a tree.

 

The red eyes of the bats tore into Kiyoshi’s soul, without him even realizing.

 

There was a voice that no one heard.

 

A deep female voice.

 

“Pretty Cure.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

To Be Continued...

 

_Preview for Episode 2:_

 

_Natsu: You’re coming with me to the Halloween Kingdom to meet Jack-sama ~natsu! You’re a Pretty Cure now!_

 

_Kiyoshi: These monsters... everything is real?! Witches, werewolves, zombies, everything??! Wait... I have to go to the Vampire Kingdom now?’_

 

_Jack: Think of it as a mission to gather information on the royal vampire family._

 

_Kiyoshi: The royal family? Then I’ll be face to face with that vampire again, Prince Emilio._

 

_Next time, Joyful Heart Pretty Cure! Onwards to the Vampire Kingdom! The Powerful Enemy, Prince Emilio!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Also don't expect much description on the outfits of the cures because I absolutely have no idea. Not for now at least.


End file.
